The Beginning
by Haraka97
Summary: A cub comes to the Pridelands seeking help and refuge. Can Simba and Nala help and comfort this cub after all he has been through?
1. Run

AN: Hey everyone! This is officially my first fanfiction, ever. Because of this, kora22 helped me do a little editing on this. I strongly recomend everyone go read his stories, they are what got me to write mine. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter One: Run

"I need you to run, now," A mother said to her cub.

The cub looked at his mother, concerned, "But why, Mom?"

"Haraka, this is no time for questions, just run." The lioness said to her cub, who was now looking at her in a very confused way. He was tan in color, with a black stripe running along his back, and a black tuff on his tail.

"Ok…" Haraka replied, still confused about his mother's instruction... But then he saw her reasoning. A large lion was headed their way, and he didn't look like he was very friendly...

"Haraka, now!" His mother now yelled, getting into a defensive stance.

"I won't leave you!" Haraka quickly replied, rushing back to his mother's side.

"Haraka, you have to go. Run north, to the Pride Lands. You will be safe there. Now go, I will not allow you to be harmed." The sternness in her voice told him that she wasn't about to change her mind.

"Haraka... I love you, be safe," she told her cub.

"I love you, too, Mom," Haraka replied. Then he ran.

"Kujali, you and your son will be killed for what you have done," The lion said, approaching Kujali.

"Chuki, he is your son too," Kujali replied trying to let her son have time to get away.

"I have many sons and daughters," Chuki said, chuckling.

"And why do you want to kill Haraka?" She asked.

"Because both of you have brainwashed him!" Chuki almost yelling at this point, "You told him that there is a better world outside of our pride, you gave him hope!"

Chuki growled and lashed out, striking Kujali across the face.

"And now you will die... Just like all the traitors before you!"

Haraka stopped and looked back... Just in time to see Chuki begin a horrific attack on his mother.

"MOM!" Haraka cried. Tears ran down his face as he helplessly watched Chuki tear into his mother's flesh. He cringed and sobbed as he heard Kujali roar out in pain, blood pouring from the wounds Chuki was inflicting. It was clear Chuki was a very powerful lion. He dropped Kujali's limp and slowly dying body and shot a glare out to Haraka in the distance.

"You're next, brat!" The Chuki yelled in reply, blood dripping from his mouth.

* * *

Haraka started running again, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He had put enough distance on Chuki to the point where he would be able to get away. He just needed to get to the Pride Lands, and start the new and better life that he knew his mother would want him to have.

"Well, this day couldn't get worse," a golden lion cub complained.

"It was your idea genius," a creamy-colored lioness cub next to him remarked.

"Well you could have stopped me if you wanted to," he shot back.

She sighed, "Um… Simba, I tried to... Remember?"

He looked down at the ground, "Oh yeah… Maybe we SHOULDN'T mess with the hyenas after that close call..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Mom isn't gonna be happy when she hears that," A higher pitched voice sang behind the two.

"Oh, great... The annoying runt is here, Nala," Simba said in an annoyed tone.

"I noticed... Mheetu, scram!" She yelled at her younger "Sorry," Mheetu said, "but I was told by Mom to make sure you two don't get into anymore trouble after your most recent grounding... Looks like I'll have to report back to her!"

Before Simba or Nala could say anything, Mheetu ran off back towards the den.

"Now it really can't get any worse..." Nala said, referring to Simba's earlier comment.

"Well, looks like we're toasted... Might as well go back and try to get some rest before we get yelled at," Simba said, yawning afterwards.

"I'm with ya," Nala agreed.

The two of them left, not looking forward to their inevitable punishment.

* * *

"I can't be far now," Haraka said to himself.

It was the middle of the night, and he was in the Outlands, with no shelter in sight for miles. His legs were tired, and he could not go any further. There was no way Chuki was going to catch up to him; he had been running all day. He laid down, finally thinking of what had happened that day. His mother had been killed by his old pride leader... Who was also his father. He then broke down into tears. His mother was gone, and his father, the killer and the hunter, who was now chasing Haraka. Haraka soon cried himself asleep, in hopes that he would find the Pride Lands before it was too late.

* * *

AN: Poor Haraka... losing his mom is one thing, but his dad is the killer, that's another. And Simba and Nala are in a little bit of hot water right now. Please review or PM me, I will try to update often.


	2. A new Start

**AN: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction that was only reviewed by me, so, it might be iffy... Let me know of what I can change and fix, as I will try to make it better. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter two: A new Start

"Nala, wake up!"

"What is it Simba?" Nala said, groggily

"We are not grounded anymore!"

"Oh yea! Awesome!" now jumping up.

"For now, you are not…" Mheetu said, coming behind them.

"What do you want Mheetu?" Nala said, in a rather low tone.

Mheetu replied in an upbeat tone, "Just a little fun." A grin started to appear on Mheetu's face, "Mom wouldn't want me to tell her that you guys were in the outlands, now would she?"

Simba shot back, filling with anger, "We are not going to the outlands!"

"According to her, you will be, thanks to me!" Mheetu said smugly.

"I don't think so Mheetu." A voice suddenly said.

"Mom! Ummmm… Simba, Nala, and I were just messing around, right guys?" Mheetu said hesitantly.

"No, he was trying to have us grounded!" Nala said, in an annoyed tone

"Yea! That's all he ever does!" Simba said still filling with anger.

"Mheetu, you are grounded for today. If I catch you trying to get Simba and Nala in trouble again, you will be in more trouble." Nala and Mheetu's mother said sternly.

"Thanks for the help guys…" Mheetu said under his breath.

Nala, hearing the comment, replied sarcastically, "Any day, little brother."

_I will get my revenge on you guys, one day._ Mheetu thought to himself.

Mheetu left with his mother to go to the den, leaving Simba and Nala alone, talking about what they were going to do that day. They left to go to the water hole, to relax and know that no one was going to tell on them the rest of the day.

"An opportunity like this only comes once in a life time, your brother is grounded, so we can go to the outlands without being caught!" Simba said excitedly.

"Yea, it's about time we can!" Nala said happily.

"Race ya?" Simba asked playfully.

Nala replied playfully, "You're on!"

And off they went, without a worry, not knowing that today would change their lives forever.

* * *

Haraka opened his eyes, looked around for some food and water, not having any since he left his old pride. There was nothing but cracked ground for miles it seemed like. Then he looked into the distance, and saw something that made his jump up, Pride Rock. It was only a few miles away; he could make it in no time!

"Finally!" He said to himself. This is what he was waiting for the whole time, a new and better home. And so he ran, and he started to see the grass, then the hills, then the wildebeests, then the water hole, and Pride Rock became even more distinct. Then he saw something that made him stop and eyes widen.

"Are those two lion cubs, and why are they headed out here, and so quickly?" He asked feeling fearful.

He needed to ask. Were the Pridelands worse than his old pride? Is the king cruel? Why were the cubs running?

"Hey guys! Hey, you two!" Haraka yelled.

Simba and Nala stopped dead in their tracks. They had been spotted.

"Oh sh-"

"Simba!" Nala interrupted.

"Well we were just spotted!" Simba said anxiously

"Still!" Nala yelled in reply.

"Guys, I need to ask you a few questions!" Haraka said, still worried.

"OK, yea, fine, we were headed out to the outlands, just please don't tell our parents!" Simba pleaded.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Haraka asked, starting to realize that the cubs were just being adventures.

"Never mind, I have a few questions for you." Nala said, "One, how were you running so fast, and two, what are you doing in the outlands?"

"I was born with the ability to run really fast and far, and second, my pride leader, who is also my dad, killed my mom as we were trying to find a better life." Haraka said in a trembling voice.

"And is your dad chasing you?" Simba asked, now feeling concerned.

"I don't know, and I don't have a place to live now, this is the first sign of life for me in a day." Haraka said, voice still trembling.

"Hey, you can live with us, here, in the Pridelands." Nala said comforting.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Haraka said, voice still trembling, but thankful.

"Here, we will take you to the king." Simba said, not wanting to brag to Haraka that he was the prince. "He is over at Pride Rock."

"Thanks guys." Haraka said calmly.

The cubs were now talking to Haraka about who he was and asked him many questions.

"Even though you were the king's son, you still weren't the prince?" Simba asked.

"Yea, I have ten older brothers."

"Wow, so you didn't have a chance to be king at all." Nala said.

"Yea, and they beat me up, all the time, because I was the youngest." Haraka said sadly.

"Shoot man…" Simba said, feeling pitiful.

"Well we are here, let me get the king." Simba said as they approached the steps to the den. "Want to come with?" Simba asked, trying to be nice.

"Yea, that will be great." Haraka said.

"Hey dad! I have a question for you."

"Is it about this new cub here?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes, he lost his mom to his dad. They were trying to get away from his old pride. He wants to start again here." Simba said, sorrow in his eyes for Haraka.

"Welcome to the Pridelands." Mufasa said in a calm and reassuring voice.

"Thank you my king." Haraka replied.

"Just call me Mufasa."

"Thank you Mufasa." Haraka replied, thankful.

"What is your name?" Mufasa asked.

"Haraka." He replied.

"Hey, why don't we go down to the water hole?" Nala asked.

"Ya, I could use a drink." Haraka said.

Down at the water hole, Haraka explained his situation to Simba and Nala.

"So, this Chuki guy, he wants to kill you?" Nala asked.

"Yea, and will probably kill anyone who gets in his way." Haraka replied.

"Dang, so, any known weaknesses?" Simba asked.

"I'm not letting you guys fight him, he will rip you to shreds, literally. I've seen him do it to cubs before, it's not fun to watch, seeing their guts go everywhere, blood raining onto you, it's one of the reasons my mom and I left." Haraka replied, speaking in a really depressing tone. "It's worse when it's your brother too." He now had a very distant look in his eyes. Then he broke down crying.

"Haraka, its ok, you are safe here." Nala said in a very caring way. She put a paw around his him, reassuring him.

"Thanks, sorry, just… well, do you guys have any siblings?" Haraka asked, still sniffling.

"Yea, I do." Nala said, paw still around Haraka.

"Appreciate every day you have with him, you never know when… when he could be taken from you." Haraka said to Nala, looking into her teal eyes. Nala looked into Haraka's green eyes and all she saw was pain and agony.

"I will." Nala said much to Haraka's relief.

The day passed relatively quickly, and at the end of the day, Nala went up to Mheetu, who was still angry at Simba and Nala, and hugged him. He was quite surprised.

"I love you Mheetu." Nala said affectionately.

Mheetu embraced his sister and replied, "I love you too Nala."

* * *

"So he left towards the Pridelands?"

"Yes."

"We can take them on."

"No, just get Haraka."

"Yes father."

"Kifo."

"Yes?"

"Do not fail me."

"Yes father."

* * *

**AN: **Now we see why Haraka left, and who is this Kifo character? Well, only I know, and I'm not saying. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Brother

**AN: **Hey guys! Here is another update. I am very surprised I got this going, I had an 8 hour shift at work, and have been working the last week at both of my jobs, so, I am very tired, but, I got it up. Let me know if there are any errors, as I will try to fix them, Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Three: Brother

It is now the middle of the night in the Pridelands and all the lions, lionesses, and cubs are sleeping. Then Haraka suddenly wakes up, fear in his eyes. He looks around the den, almost as if he is being watched. Satisfied, he lays his head down, but still has an uneasy feeling. It had been five days since he came to the Pridelands, and was still worried that Chuki was looking for him. He decides to get up and go to the edge of Priderock. He suddenly hears footsteps behind him. He turns around about ready to attack, when he notices its Simba.

"Oh, sorry." Haraka says, emotionless, as he turns around then lies down, looking out toward the Pridelands.

"Why the hell are you up?" Simba asked, confused.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" Still emotionless.

Yawning, Simba said, "You woke me, I'm a very light sleeper." Simba then laid down beside Haraka. "Nightmares?" Simba asked.

"No, I'm still worried that Chuki is out there, trying to hunt me down." Worry evident in his voice.

"You're safe here though." Simba said trying to reassure his friend.

"I hope so…" Haraka said, wishing this nightmare would end.

* * *

Not too long later morning came and all four cubs went to the waterhole. Mheetu was the first to speak when they all got to the waterhole.

"So, what are we going to do today? Go hyena hunting? Visit the outlands?" Trying to get the other three cubs in trouble.

"Mheetu, Shut up." Nala said, not wanting to hear it today.

In a sarcastic tone, Mheetu said, "Fine, have it your way."

"So, you're really afraid that Chuki is going to find you?" Simba asked, referring to the conversation him and Haraka had the night before.

"Yea, I guess it's something that I have to get over." Haraka said hesitantly. "Ah well, you guys want to play tag or something to get my mind off this junk?"

Simba and Nala replied with, "Yea, sure!"

Mheetu replied with, "Ok, but hyena hunting is still an option right?"

Nala shot him a rather nasty look.

"What?" Mheetu replied with fake curiosity. "I'm only joking!"

So the four went out to play tag. In the middle of the game, the cubs found something quite interesting.

"Try to catch me Simba!" Haraka said playfully.

"Aw, come on, I thought we said no super speed!" Simba complained.

"Ok, fi- WHAT THE…" Haraka yelled.

"What happened?" Nala said as she ran over to Haraka with the others.

"Oh, did you catch a hyena?" Mheetu said grin appearing.

"Worse." Worry now taking Haraka's voice.

"Ummm… who is that?" Simba asked.

"That's one of my brothers… and not one of the nice ones." Haraka said, backing up.

"You had nice brothers?" Simba asked.

"Surprisingly." Haraka said. "What do you want Kifo!" Haraka now yelling.

"Haraka, is that you? Holy cow it is, I thought I would never find you!" Kifo said very happily. "Mom and dad want you home now, and they don't want you to run away like that again." He then turned to Simba, Nala, and Mheetu. "Sorry if he has caused any trouble. He likes to run away and tell people that his mom is dead and that his dad is psychopath." Kifo said.

"Ummm… Ok, well, let's talk to my dad about that. He already said Haraka could stay with us." Simba said, suspiciously.

"Ok, shouldn't be a problem." Kifo said, with confidence.

At Priderock, Mufasa and Kifo were talking in private. All the other lions were out of the den waiting to see what the king's decision was. All of the sudden, there was a loud roar.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU OR ANY OF YOUR PRIDE IN MY LANDS AGAIN, THE CONSEQUESES WILL BE SEVERE!" Mufasa roared.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Kifo yelled, sprinting out of the den, falling down the last half of the steps.

"Damn… I've never seen him run that fast before." Haraka said, very chuckling.

"If anyone ever sees anyone from that pride again, let me know." Mufasa said, still raging with anger.

"So guys, NOW can we go hyena hunting?" Mheetu said pleading.

"Mheetu…" A voice said behind him.

"Damn… Oh, uh, hi mom!" he replied, trying to save himself.

"That's another day for that word." His mom said, in a stern tone.

"Aw, come-on!" Mheetu whined.

"Ah well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed, and to keep Mheetu company, just for fun…" Haraka said, winking at Simba and Nala.

"I think we will too" Simba said, Nala agreeing.

"Oh no…" Mheetu said, regretting that he ever tried to get them on trouble.

So Simba, Nala, and Haraka talked about what they were going to do the next two days while Mheetu was grounded, right in front of Mheetu. Eventually it got dark and all were asleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.

* * *

"I have to get him, or father will have my throat, or feed me to the hyenas, or worse! I need to get him, and I will kill his little brat friends if I have to." A voice said sinisterly in a dark cave.

* * *

**AN: **Haraka is finally happy, and Mheetu is in even more trouble, and what is Kifo going to do tomorrow? Find out tomorrow (If I can get it up tomorrow, if not, give it another day, Thanks!)


	4. The Search

**AN: **Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter, but I hope it is good. I tried to add a little more emotion to this chapter, as that is my falling point in thus story. Well, find out what happens next! Thanks! Also, let me know if I am doing well, I don't write stories, but this is the one exception, so let me know!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Search

It is morning in the Pridelands, and Simba, Nala, and Haraka are walking to the waterhole. Close behind, is Zazu, who is following the cub's primarily to keep watch over Haraka, in case his brother came back to take him away.

"How do we ditch him? He's going to give away my hiding spot in hind-and-seek." Haraka said in an uneasy tone.

"A song worked once, maybe it will work again." Simba said enthusiastically.

"I'm not one for singing; maybe you can say that Mufasa needs him." Haraka said

"I'll try. Hey, Zazu!" Simba yelled in a worried tone.

"Yes young master?" Hearing Simba's worried tone, flew right down to him.

"I forgot to tell you, my dad really needs to see you today, it's about Scar." Simba said still using a worried tone.

Zazu looked shocked and scared. "Oh dear, not again! You kids wait by the water hole, I'll be back! I'm coming your majesty!" Zazu yelled.

Nala looked rather surprised. "Nice!" She said to Simba.

Simba looked over to her smugly and said, "Thanks, all in a day's work."

The trio went and played hide-and seek, completely disobeying Zazu's orders. Sometime later, while Nala was seeking…

"Ha, found you Simba."

Wondering if he lost, "Did you find Haraka yet?"

"Not yet," She said to him smugly, "Looks like you're seeking next round."

A voice all of the sudden cried out, "HELP! HE HA-"

Then the yelling stopped. Simba and Nala ran over to see what was wrong, and were horrified at the sight. Blood was everywhere, but no one was there.

Simba started to panic. "Haraka was here, I saw him hide here."

Nala looked over at him, worriedly. "Quick, we have to tell someone! His pride is too far for us."

The cubs ran back to Priderock, fearing the worse for Haraka. When they got to Priderock, everyone was looking sternly at them, except Mheetu. Mocking is sister and her friends (thinking Haraka was with them), said, "You guys are so in troub- wait, where's Haraka?

Simba, still panicking, "We don't know, we were playing hide-and-seek, when we heard him yell for help, but stopped right in the middle of a word. We went over to where he was hiding, and only saw blood."

Mufasa no longer giving a stern look at the cubs, now worried for Haraka, said, "Simba, Nala, stay here, I will assemble a search team and find him.

Simba, relieved, said "Thank you dad."

While Mufasa assembled a search party, Simba and Nala were talking about going to find Haraka themselves.

"It's crazy, we could be killed!" Nala said in a bitter tone.

Still worried for his friend, Simba said, "And when has that stopped us?"

"Never, but Simba…" Nala was very concerned. "If we were lost, but he was saved, what would he think?"

Simba waited a moment before speaking and said bravely, "That he had the best friends in the world. Come on, let's save Haraka."

Nala waited a moment before saying, "All right, let's go then, and if we die saving him, I'm going to kill you."

"How… fine, let's just go." Simba said, just wanting to save Haraka.

And off they went, to save their friend from his evil dad and pride.

* * *

_Dad will be so proud of me. I did it, maybe he will make ME prince of the pride. How cool would that be, getting to boss my brothers around. I can just see it, they are feeding me strips of wildebeests, succumbing to every wish and whim I have. And father will show me how to rule my subjects, oh how I can't wait to be king!_

* * *

**AN: **So, anyone get the Harry Potter reference? Ah well, Is Haraka all right, and we are starting to see some problems in Haraka's old pride, and will Simba and Nala survive the journey? I think you all know the answer, but you never know!


	5. Horrors of a son

**AN:** Hey guys! This is the last update for The beginning! Sad yes, but there will be sequels to this. Also, I almost cried during part of this, and I knew what was going to happen, so, just telling you, let me know how it is, Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Five: Horrors of a son

"Up brother!" Kifo yelled harshly at his younger brother.

Haraka had been trying to sleep through the night, but the pain of his legs was keeping him awake. His brother had injured his legs so Haraka could not run away, as he was much faster than his brother.

"I said up brat!' Kifo yelled harshly again.

"I really can't move!" Haraka shot back in reply.

Now getting annoyed, Kifo said, "Sure, come on, let's go, it's not far."  
Haraka got up, pain shooting through his body. It was too much for him to take. He fell to the ground letting out a grunt of pain.

"GET MOVING, WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!" Kifo yelled at Haraka.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Haraka shot back, his pain being channeled to anger. "AND WE'VE BEEN TRAVELING FOR FIVE DAYS, AND YOU'VE GIVEN ME NOTHING BUT A BONE TO CHEW ON AND ONLY STOPPED FOR WATER ONCE A DAY!"

Kifo now angry with Haraka, but seeing that they were going nowhere, decided to pick Haraka up and bring him the rest of the way to the pride.

* * *

"Come on, we're not that far out, only another half day." Nala said to Simba.

"But my paws have blisters of them, see…" Simba showed Nala his paws.

Nala looked at Simba's paws, and almost vomited at the sight. It was covered in puss and blood.

Shocked and disgusted, she said "Ug! Gross. We better get that fixed."

Looking around, Simba said, "Any plants?"

There was only the unforgiving landscape of the outlands for miles on end.

"Nope, nothing, I guess you'll just have to walk on it." Nala said.

"Or you can carry me." Simba said smiling, knowing Nala would.

"Or that…" she looked at Simba, who now was pleading, and she said, "Fine."

Nala then carried Simba most of the way to Haraka's old pride, much to Simba's delight. When the two got to nicer terrain, they bandaged Simba's paws, and Nala made him walk the rest of the way.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Ah, my son Haraka," Chuki said, "THE TRAITOR!"

All of the other lions in the pride started roaring and bearing their teeth at Haraka. Chuki then raised his paw and they all stopped. Then two lions came in, dragging something with them. A horrible stench came upon the pride. Haraka was the only one to react, almost puking at the site.

"Haraka, I present to you a small gift, for running away." Chuki said evilly.

Haraka's stomach dropped, and his heart broke. There, on the ground in front of him was his mother. She had deep wounds in her abdomen, cuts over her face, and was covered in dried blood and dirt. He approached his mom, tears streaming down his face.

"Mom… no…" He said, looking to the one person who mattered the most to him.

"Oh, and there's a surprise that comes with it," Chuki said, chuckling, "I want the pleasure of killing her twice. The first time was a thrill, seeing the light fade from her eyes, seeing the blood pour out. And what made it better, you didn't help your poor old mother. No, you ran away, deserting her, while she fought like a hero." Chuki grinning to himself. He knew he just broke the cub. "So now, eat her!"

Haraka looked up to Chuki in complete surprise. He knew Chuki was a monster, but not like this.

"No… no… NO!" Haraka yelled. His eyes turned from a bright green, to a fiery red. All his pain from his legs were gone. His spirit had been crushed, and he was going to make Chuki pay. He then jumped onto Chuki, digging his claws into his chest, and bit his neck. Chuki roared out in pain. Despite this, Haraka kept fighting Chuki, and was going to win. Eventually, after about thirty seconds, Haraka found Chuki's heart, and ripped it out. The king fell to the floor, dead. Haraka then threw the heart toward the pride, each of them running away from it, like it would kill them if they touched it.

"If any of you come to the Pridelands and try to hurt any of us, your fate will be the same." Haraka yelled in a low and menacing tone. Just then Simba and Nala showed up, surprised and horrified. They saw Haraka's red eyes and saw the two bodies, one covered in dried dirt and blood, and one in fresh blood and a hole in the chest. Then they saw the heart. It was too much for Nala, and he puked at the spot. Simba was feeling a little light headed. Then the smell hit. Simba passed out on the spot, and Nala just about did too.

"I guess you won…" Nala said to Haraka, looking at him with disbelief.

"It's time to go, I've got Simba." Haraka said, eyes still red, voice still low.

They left the den, leaving the pride to mourn for their king.

"What do we do? Who will rule? Do we leave him alone?" Were some of the questions. Then a voice said above them all, "He will pay. One we have larger numbers, we will attack the Pridelands, they can't beat us with numbers on our side!" This was the voice of Kifo. "I will be your new king, and I promise you, the Pridelanders will be brought to justice for housing this traitor!"

The entire pride agreed to this, and allowed Kifo to be king.

As the cubs were leaving the borders of the pride, they ran into Mufasa's search team.

"We can go back now, he will never be a problem, that's all I'm going to say now." Haraka said, eyes red green now. "Oh, and Simba passed out because of the sights in the den, he will be fine." Haraka also said, voice also returning to normal.

The entire party returned back to the pride lands, where Simba was treated for his paws and Haraka for his legs. The three cubs were then grounded for three day for ditching Zazu. Life returned to normal for now, but the adventures were still to come and danger was still lurking around the corner.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you all liked it! I will be posting another story tomorrow, or the next day! I am really happy about how this turned out, I did not expect 11 reviews of my first story and four followers! PM or review if you have a question or comment, thanks again guys!


End file.
